20 Grudnia 1999
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata 7.45 Trzecia wojna (3) - serial, USA 8.05 Giełda 8.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Wesoły świat Richarda Scarry'ego - serial anim. 9.10 Mama i ja - program dla dzieci 9.25 Domowe przedszkole - program dla dzieci 9.50 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach - felieton 10.00 Milagros (189) - serial 10.50 Rodzina prawie doskonała 11.10 Wieloryby z Zatoki Świętego Wawrzyńca (1/2) - film dok. 11.40 Giełda pracy, giełda szans - magazyn 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes 12.20 Kontrasty - świat, ludzie, pieniądze 12.30 Rolnictwo na świecie: Niemcy - rep. 12.45 Pierwszy krzyk (11/12) - serial dok. 13.15 Wieści ze świata (14) - serial edukac. 13.45 Byłem żołnierzem Wehrmachtu - felieton 14.00 Stacja PRL: Film /9/ - serial dok. 14.30 Małe obracanie groszem - program dla dzieci 14.45 Gagułki - program dla dzieci 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Gry olimpijskie - teleturniej 15.40 Harry i Hendersonowie (4/72) - serial, USA 16.05 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki 16.10 Rower Błażeja - magazyn 16.15 Teleexpress Junior 16.20 Rower Błażeja 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Klan 283 - telenowela 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.00 Moda na sukces (1017) - telenowela, USA 18.25 Gliny - magazyn policyjny 18.40 Auto Mix - magazyn 18.55 Mój ślad 19.00 Wieczorynka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 77 na ratunek /6/ - serial, USA 20.55 Flesz - Wiadomości 21.05 Teatr TV - Moralność pani Dulskiej 23.05 Zaproszenie do Teatru TV 23.10 Monitor Wiadomości 23.40 Sport 23.50 Koniec epoki węgla kamiennego - film dok. 0.15 Gorąco polecam: Miasto kobiet - dramat włosko-franc. 2.30 Mój ślad 2.40 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.30 Dziennik krajowy 7.50 Studio urody 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Złotopolscy (187) - telenowela 9.00 Czterej pancerni i pies (5/21) - serial 10.00 Świat kobiet - magazyn 10.20 Na pełnym morzu 16 - serial 11.10 Na dobre i na złe (7) - serial 12.05 Familiada - teleturniej (powt.) 12.30 Arka Noego - magazyn (powt.) 12.55 Dziennik krajowy (powt.) 13.15 Koc - Komiczny Odcinek Cykliczny (powt.) 13.50 Teatr dla Dzieci: Mania czy Ania 14.40 Ojczyzna - polszczyzna: Wirtualny prezydent 15.00 W labiryncie 46/120 - serial 15.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Ich pięcioro 55 - serial 17.00 Małe ojczyzny - reportaż 17.30 Program lokalny 18.20 Od ucha do ucha: Jacek Ziobro 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Va banque - teleturniej 19.20 Dwójkomania 19.30 Dlaczego to my - program dla dzieci 20.00 Zlot świętych Mikołajów 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Prognoza pogody 21.25 Sport telegram 21.30 Dwójkomania 21.40 C.K. Dezerterzy (1/2) - komedia 23.10 Zbigniew Zapasiewicz - film dok. 24.00 VI Międzynarodowy Konkurs Dyrygentów im. Fitelberga 1.05 Kino bez granic: Zimowa zatoka - film, Szwecja 2.40 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Szaleję za tobą (1) - amerykański serial komediowy 7.30 Polityczne graffiti 7.35 Jumanji (16) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.00 Czarodziejka z Księżyca (159) - serial animowany 8.30 Miasteczko Evening Shade (2) - serial komediowy 9.00 Karolina w mieście (14) - amerykański serial komediowy 9.30 Paloma (71) - telenowela prod. meksykańskiej 10.30 Luz Maria (13) - telenowela prod. peruwiańskiej 11.30 Powrót Supermana (52) - amerykański serial przygodowy 12.30 Idż na całość - show z nagrodami 13.30 Macie co chcecie - program rozrywkowy 14.00 Miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia - program rozrywkowy 14.30 Twój lekarz - magazyn medyczny 14.45 Wystarczy chcieć 15.00 Jumanji (17) - serial prod. amerykańskiej 15.30 Informacje 15.55 Powrót Supermana (53) - amerykański serial przygodowy 16.45 Alvaro (14) - telenowela prod. brazylijskiej 17.45 Luz Maria (14) - telenowela prod. peruwiańskiej 18.40 Super Express TV 18.55 Informacje 19.00 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Paloma (72) - telenowela prod. meksykańskiej 20.00 Rocky IV - film sensacyjny prod. amerykańskiej 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 21.45 Nikita (36) - amerykański serial sensacyjny 22.40 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 22.45 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.00 Prognoza pogody 23.05 Polityczne graffiti 23.20 Graczykowie (3) - polski serial komediowy 23.50 Super Express TV 0.15 Na wagę złota - film prod. amerykańskiej 1.55 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pożegnanie TVN 6.40 Pod napięciem - talk show 7.00 Telesklep 7.20 Księżniczka Sissi - serial anim. 7.45 Przygody Animków - serial anim. 8.10 Walter Melon - serial anim. 8.35 Monster Farm - serial anim. 9.00 Kamila - serial 9.50 Maria de Nadie - telenowela 10.40 Anna - telenowela 11.30 Telesklep 12.00 Cristina - serial 12.55 Ibisekcja - talk show 13.55 Księżniczka Sissi - serial anim. 14.20 Przygody Animków - serial anim. 14.45 Walter Melon - serial anim. 15.15 Mecz NBA: Atlanta Hawks - New Jersey Nets 16.15 Pełna chata - serial 16.45 Lot 001 - serial 17.15 TVN Fakty regionalne 17.35 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 18.05 Kamila - serial 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Pogoda 19.35 Cristina - serial 20.30 Milionerzy 21.00 Mściciel - serial 22.00 Supergliny 22.30 Komandosi 23.00 TVN Fakty 23.05 Kropka nad "i" 23.27 Pogoda 23.30 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze - Wprost 24.00 Milenium - serial 0.50 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 1.20 Mężczyzna kochający - komedia obycz. wł.-franc. (1967) 3.00 Granie na zawołanie WOT 07.00 (WP) Ekoludki i śmiecioroby - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Olimpiada ślimaczków - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Szaleństwa Alvina Wiewiórki - serial animowany 08.00 Mikser - magazyn reporterów 08.10 Klient - magazyn konsumentów 08.30 (WP) Integracja 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Bałtyk - reportaż 10.10 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Wigilie polskie 11.00 (WP) Teleturniej 11.25 (WP) Herman - film obyczajowy, Norwegia 1990, reż. Erik Gustavson, wyk. Andreas Danielsen Lie, Elizabeth Sand, Bjorn Floberg, Jarl Kulle (95 min) 13.00 (WP) Portrety miast - reportaż 13.30 (WP) Życiorysy z refrenem 14.00 (WP) Krajobrazy - magazyn krajoznawczy 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Laura Flores, Alex Ibarra, Andrea Laganes, Pilar Montenegro 15.00 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 15.30 Wiadomości Kuriera 15.35 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 16.00 Zapatrzenie - film dokumentalny 16.35 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informator kulturalny 16.45 Radio Romans - serial obyczajowy 17.15 Mikser - magazyn reporterów 17.25 Komunikaty i ogłoszenia 17.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki 17.50 Sekrety Warszawy 17.55 Wiadomości sportowe 18.00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.20 Międzynarodowy Turniej Koszykówki 19.00 (WP) Krajobrazy - magazyn krajoznawczy 19.30 (WP) Miki Mol i straszne Płaszczydło - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Integracja 21.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 21.35 Wiadomości sportowe 21.40 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Laura Flores, Alex Ibarra, Andrea Laganes, Pilar Montenegro 22.30 (WP) Crimen (5/6) - serial historyczny, Polska 1988, reż. Laco Adamik, wyk. Bogusław Linda, Marek Walczewski, Jerzy Kryszak, Jan Frycz 23.30 (WP) Obszary Niemiec - serial dokumentalny 23.55 (WP) Drzewo życia 00.55 (WP) Świdnik Jazz Festiwal 01.20 (WP) Portrety miast - reportaż 01.50 (WP) Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny TV Polonia 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.45 Dziennik krajowy 08.10 Sport telegram 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08.25 Giełda - magazyn 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Czasy - katolicki magazyn informacyjny 09.00 Klan (277) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Paulina Holtz (25 min) 09.30 Domowe przedszkole - program dla dzieci 10.00 Rozmowy kontrolowane - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1991, reż. Sylwester Chęciński, wyk. Stanisław Tym, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Jerzy Bończak, Irena Kwiatkowska (94 min) (powt.) 11.40 Dziennik Telewizyjny - program satyryczny Jacka Fedorowicza (powt.) 11.50 Moto Polonia - magazyn motoryzacyjny (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 7 dni świat - program publicystyczny 12.45 Klan (277) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Paulina Holtz (25 min) (powt.) 13.10 Spojrzenia na Polskę - program publicystyczny Jerzego Klechty (powt.) 13.30 Dom (4/8): Przed miłością nie uciekniesz (druga seria) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1998, reż. Jan Łomnicki (powt.) 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna: Zdobyć Matrick - program prof. Jana Miodka i Władysława T. Stecewicza 15.25 Biennale sztuki w Wenecji - reportaż 15.50 Tani program o poezji: Marcin Baran 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.15 Teleexpres Junior - program dla młodzieży 16.20 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Kto ty jesteś?: Między swemi - program dla dzieci (powt.) 17.45 Sportowy tydzień 18.35 Mój ślad: prof. Henryk Samsonowicz 18.40 Gość Jedynki 18.50 Klan (277) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Paulina Holtz (25 min) (powt.) 19.15 Dobranocka: Miś Kudłatek - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Prognoza pogody i Sport 20.00 Dagny - dramat psychologiczny, Polska/Norwegia 1976, reż. Haakon Sandoy, wyk. Lisse Fjeldstad, Daniel Olbrychski, Per Oscarson, Nils Ole Oftebro (85 min) 21.25 Mała rzecz a cieszy: Koncert, Weekend - filmy animowane dla dorosłych 21.45 Biografie: Tadeusz Boy-Żeleński - film dokumentalny Tomasza Kamińskiego 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport telegram 23.00 Kulisy PRL-u - program dokumentalny 23.30 Wielka sztuka Stefana Stuligrosza - W.A. Mozart - Vesperae Solennes de Confessore K.V. 339 - koncert 00.00 Monitor Wiadomości 00.30 TV Polonia zaprasza - Program dnia 00.35 Zaproszenie: Z Karolinką po Śląsku - program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego (powt.) 00.55 Klan (277) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Paulina Holtz (25 min) (powt.) 01.20 Miś Kudłatek - serial animowany (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 Dagny - dramat psychologiczny, Polska/Norwegia 1976, reż. Haakon Sandoy, wyk. Lisse Fjeldstad, Daniel Olbrychski, Per Oscarson, Nils Ole Oftebro (85 min) (powt.) 03.25 Mała rzecz a cieszy: Koncert, Weekend - filmy animowane dla dorosłych (powt.) 03.45 Biografie: Tadeusz Boy-Żeleński - film dokumentalny Tomasza Kamińskiego (powt.) 04.25 Mój ślad: prof. Henryk Samsonowicz (powt.) 04.30 Panorama (powt.) 04.50 Sport telegram (powt.) 05.00 Kulisy PRL-u - program dokumentalny (powt.) 05.30 Wielka sztuka Stefana Stuligrosza - W.A. Mozart - Vesperae Solennes de Confessore K.V. 339 - koncert (powt.) Polsat 2 07.00 Opowieści nie z tej ziemi (1) - serial dla dzieci 07.30 Program rozrywkowy 08.00 TV Market 08.30 Mała dama (9) - serial dla dzieci (powt.) 09.00 Znak Zorro (78) - serial przygodowy, USA 1990, reż. Ron Satloff/Micheal Vejar/Ray Austin/Michael A. Levine, wyk. Duncan Regehr, Efrem Zimbalist Jr., Patrice Camhi, James Victor (25 min) 09.30 Micaela (157) - telenowela, Włochy 1993-94, wyk. Fabio Testi, Jorge Martinez, Jeannette Rodriguez, Maria Rosa Gallo (50 min) 10.30 Micaela (158) - telenowela, Włochy 1993-94, wyk. Fabio Testi, Jorge Martinez, Jeannette Rodriguez, Maria Rosa Gallo (50 min) 11.30 Garfield (Garfield & Friends) (30) - serial animowany, USA 1988-92 12.00 Piłka w grze (Shoot!) (30) - serial animowany, Japonia 1993 12.30 Disco Relax - program muzyczny 13.30 Program rozrywkowy 14.00 Extralarge (1) - serial sensacyjny, Włochy 1993, reż. Enzo G. Castellari, wyk. Bud Spencer, Philip Michael Thomas (45 min) 15.00 Piosenka na życzenie 16.00 Prawo do miłości (124) - telenowela, Brazylia 1987, wyk. Gloria Pires, Carlos Vereza, Lauro Corona, Cristina Proschaska (25 min) 16.30 Tajemnice piasków (124) - telenowela, Brazylia 1996, wyk. Gloria Pires, Guilherme Fontes, Raul Cortez, Viviane Pasmanter (25 min) 17.05 Informacje 17.15 Mała dama (10) - serial dla dzieci 17.40 Znak Zorro (79) - serial przygodowy, USA 1990, reż. Ron Satloff/Micheal Vejar/Ray Austin/Michael A. Levine, wyk. Duncan Regehr, Efrem Zimbalist Jr., Patrice Camhi, James Victor (25 min) 18.10 Garfield (Garfield & Friends) (31) - serial animowany, USA 1988-92 18.35 Piłka w grze (Shoot!) (31) - serial animowany, Japonia 1993 19.00 Piosenka na życzenie 20.00 Super Express TV 20.15 M.A.S.H. - serial komediowy, USA 1972-83, wyk. Alan Alda, McLean Stevenson, Wayne Rogers, Larry Linville (30 min) 21.15 Ośmiornica (La Piovra) (31) - serial kryminalny, Włochy 1984, reż. Damiano Damiani, wyk. Michaele Placido, Fluvia Bucci, Florinda Bolkan (65 min) 23.15 Szachownica (Checkered Flag) - film sensacyjny, USA 1990, reż. John Glen/Michael Levine, wyk. Bill Campbell, Rob Estes, Robert Forster, Carrie Hamilton (91 min) (powt.) 00.55 Extralarge (1) - serial sensacyjny, Włochy 1993, reż. Enzo G. Castellari, wyk. Bud Spencer, Philip Michael Thomas (45 min) 01.55 Piosenka na życzenie 02.55 Pożegnanie Nasza TV 06.50 Techno Party - program muzyczny 07.20 Posterunek przy Hill Street (Hill Street Blues) (26) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1981-1987, reż. Corey Allen/David Anspaugh, wyk. Daniel J. Travanti, James Sikking, Joe Spano, Barbara Bossan 08.15 Kapitan Jastrząb (97,98) - serial animowany 09.10 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 09.40 Edera (30) - telenowela, reż. Fabrizio Costa, wyk. Agnese Nano, Susana Beguer 10.35 Jolanda (15) - telenowela 11.05 Manuela (41) - telenowela, Włochy, reż. Rodolfo Hoppe/Carlos Escalade, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Jorge Martinez, Vanessa Gravina 12.00 Telezakupy 12.30 Antonella (81) - telenowela 13.20 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 13.50 Muzyczny regał - program muzyczny 14.20 Telezakupy 14.50 Kapitan Jastrząb (97,98) - serial animowany 15.45 Manuela (42) - telenowela, Włochy, reż. Rodolfo Hoppe/Carlos Escalade, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Jorge Martinez, Vanessa Gravina 16.40 Edera (31) - telenowela, reż. Fabrizio Costa, wyk. Agnese Nano, Susana Beguer 17.35 Jolanda (16) - telenowela 18.05 Posterunek przy Hill Street (Hill Street Blues) (27) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1981-1987, reż. Corey Allen/David Anspaugh, wyk. Daniel J. Travanti, James Sikking, Joe Spano, Barbara Bossan 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Moje drugie ja - serial SF, USA 1988, wyk. Jerry O'Connell, Derek McGrath, Wanda Cannon, Marsha Moreau (25 min) 20.00 Przestańcie się kłócić (Please Try to Love Each Other) - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 1998, reż. Ute Wieland, wyk. Thomas Heinze, Carin Tieze, Hans Jurgen Schatz, Gudrun Gabriet (90 min) 21.45 Cień wspomnień (Memories of Midnight) (1) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1991, reż. Gary Nelson, wyk. Jane Seymour, Omar Sharif, Theodore Bikel, Peter Catera (50 min) 22.40 Dziennik 22.55 Detektyw Remington Steele (20) - serial kryminalny, reż. Karen Arthur/Gabrielle Beaumont, wyk. Stephanie Zimbalist, Pierce Brosnan, Janet DeMay, James Read 23.50 Gillette Sport - magazyn sportowy 00.20 Idziemy na ryby - magazyn wędkarski 01.50 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 06.00 Miłość i dyplomacja - serial obyczajowy, Holandia 1993, wyk. Anne Curry, Allan Royal, Rene Frank, Renske van der Zee (25 min) 06.25 Perła - telenowela, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Silvia Navarro, Leonardo Garcia, Andres Garcia Jr, Gabriella Hassel (45 min) 07.10 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Lesley-Ann Down, Sam Behrens, Susan Ward, Clive Robertson (45 min) 08.00 Siódme niebo - serial familijny, USA, wyk. Stephen Collins, Catherine Hicks, Barry Watson, Jessica Biel (50 min) 08.45 Doktor Detroit (Doctor Detroit) - film kryminalny, USA 1983, reż. Michael Pressman, wyk. Dan Aykroyd, Howard Hesseman, Donna Dixon, Lynn Whitfield (86 min) 10.15 Piękny i bestia - talk show prowadzony przez Alicję Resich-Modlińską i Wojciecha Cejrowskiego 11.05 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 11.30 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Lesley-Ann Down, Sam Behrens, Susan Ward, Clive Robertson (45 min) 12.15 Trzy razy Zofia - telenowela, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Lucia Mendez, Omar Fierro, Marco Munoz, Karen Senties (25 min) 12.40 Teleshopping 13.15 Perła - telenowela, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Silvia Navarro, Leonardo Garcia, Andres Garcia Jr, Gabriella Hassel (45 min) 14.00 Katalina i Sebastian - telenowela, Meksyk 1999, wyk. Silvia Navarro, Sergio Basanez, Claudia Islals, Sergio Klainer (45 min) 14.50 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Dragon Ball, Rycerze Zodiaku, Woody Woodpecker - filmy animowane 16.20 Zagubiony w czasie - serial SF, USA 1989, wyk. Scott Bakula, Dean Stockwell, Jennifer Runyon, Christian Van Dorn (50 min) 17.10 Seaquest - serial SF, USA 1993, wyk. Roy Scheider, Jonathan Brandis, Stacy Haiduk, Rosalind Allen (50 min) 18.00 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Lesley-Ann Down, Sam Behrens, Susan Ward, Clive Robertson (45 min) 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Moje drugie ja - serial SF, USA 1988, wyk. Jerry O'Connell, Derek McGrath, Wanda Cannon, Marsha Moreau (25 min) 20.00 Przestańcie się kłócić (Please Try to Love Each Other) - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 1998, reż. Ute Wieland, wyk. Thomas Heinze, Carin Tieze, Hans Jurgen Schatz, Gudrun Gabriet (90 min) 21.45 Cień wspomnień (Memories of Midnight) (1) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1991, reż. Gary Nelson, wyk. Jane Seymour, Omar Sharif, Theodore Bikel, Peter Catera (50 min) 22.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 23.05 Sexplozja - magazyn tylko dla dorosłych 23.20 Halloween 2 - thriller, USA 1981, reż. Rick Rosenthal, wyk. Jamie Lee Curtis, Donald Pleasence, Charles Cyphers, Pamela Susan Shoop (89 min) 01.00 Sprawa dla Wycliffe'a - serial sensacyjny, W. Brytania 1994, wyk. Jack Shepherd, Helen Masters, Jimmy Yuill (50 min) 01.50 Przestańcie się kłócić (Please Try to Love Each Other) - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 1998, reż. Ute Wieland, wyk. Thomas Heinze, Carin Tieze, Hans Jurgen Schatz, Gudrun Gabriet (90 min) (powt.) 03.20 Halloween 2 - thriller, USA 1981, reż. Rick Rosenthal, wyk. Jamie Lee Curtis, Donald Pleasence, Charles Cyphers, Pamela Susan Shoop (89 min) (powt.) 04.50 Teleshopping Canal + 7.00 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. 7.45 Sto zdjęć naszego stulecia - film dok. 7.50 Łapu - capu 7.55 Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial anim. 8.00 Teletubbies - serial anim. 8.25 Złoto dezerterów - komedia pol. (K) 10.25 John Lennon - imagine - film muz. (K) 11.25 Grzeszna propozycja - dramat USA (K) 13.15 Deser: Cisza (K) 13.30 Futbol mundial (K) 14.00 Aktualności filmowe (K) 14.30 Billy - serial anim. (K) 15.00 Ostatnie dobre chwile - dramat USA (K) 16.30 Dzień weselny - film obycz. USA (K) 18.30 A to historia! - serial anim. (K) 18.55 Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial anim. (K) 19.00 Diabelski młyn 19.20 Nie przegap 19.25 Diabelski młyn 19.50 Sto zdjęć naszego stulecia - film dok. 19.55 Łapu - capu 20.00 Uniwersalny żołnierz 3: Nie dokończona sprawa - film akcji kanad. (K) 21.35 Sto lat kina: Bez cugli - film dok. (K) 22.25 Za ciosem (K) 23.20 Czarny deszcz - film sens. USA (K) 1.25 Zdarzenie w OX-BOW - western USA (K) 2.40 Zabić Sekala - dramat woj. pol.-czech.-słow.-franc. (K) 4.30 Trudno być playboyem - komedia USA (K) 6.05 Raj na ziemi: Kraina kanionów - film dok. (K) (K) - prog. kodowany HBO 05.35 Prosto z Hollywood - magazyn filmowy 06.20 Kłopotliwy więzień (Treehouse Hostage) - film obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Sean McNamara, wyk. Joey Zimmerman, Todd Bosely, Kristopher Kachurak, Jim Varney (87 min) 07.50 Równina Serengeti - film przyrodniczy, W. Brytania 08.45 Czterech młodych detektywów (Four Junior Detectives) - film przygodowy, Niemcy 1994, reż. Urlich Koenig, wyk. Tomi Renjak, Max Sittel (80 min) 10.10 Mały - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1970, reż. Julian Dziedzina, wyk. Janusz Gajos, Magdalena Zawadzka, Anna Nehrebecka, Gustaw Lutkiewicz (94 min) 11.50 Prosto z Hollywood - magazyn filmowy 12.15 Hitman - Cena zemsty (Logan's War: Bound by Honor) - film sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Michael Preece, wyk. Chuck Norris, Eddie Cibrian, Joe Spano, Jeff Kober (91 min) 13.50 Na planie filmu Inspektor Gadget - reportaż 14.10 Strażacy (Firehouse) - film obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Bruce Paltrow, wyk. Richard Dean Anderson, Lillo Brancato, Morris Chestnut, Burt Young (86 min) 15.45 Wojna przeciw mafii 3 - film dokumentalny 16.40 Lawless - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Adam Nimoy, wyk. Brian Bosworth, Larry Holden, Glenn Plummer (96 min) 18.20 Odwet (Recoil) - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Art Camacho, wyk. Gary Daniels, Gregory McKinney, Tom Kopache, Billy Maddox (92 min) 20.00 Odkrycie profesora Krippendorfa (Krippendorf's Tribe) - komedia, USA 1998, reż. Todd Holland, wyk. Richard Dreyfuss, Jenna Elfman, Natasha Lyonne, Gregory Smith (94 min) 21.40 Bądź przy mnie (Stand By Me) - film obyczajowy, USA 1986, reż. Rob Reiner, wyk. Wil Wheaton, River Phoenix, Corey Feldman, Jerry O'Connell (85 min) 23.10 Hitman - Cena zemsty (Logan's War: Bound by Honor) - film sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Michael Preece, wyk. Chuck Norris, Eddie Cibrian, Joe Spano, Jeff Kober (91 min) 00.45 Magia Batistów (Eve's Bayou) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Samuel L Jackson, Lynn Whitfield, Jurnee Smollett, Debbi Morgan (103 min) 02.30 Przysługa (Do Me a Favor) - thriller, USA 1996, reż. Sondra Locke, wyk. Cuba Gooding, Rosanna Arquette, George Dzundza, Julie Arida (99 min) TV Niepokalanów 09.00 Program dnia 09.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 09.10 Kosmos: Wenus - piękno planety - program popularnonaukowy 09.55 W skarbcu ludzkości - film dokumentalny 10.15 Odkrywamy planetę Ziemię: Park Narodowy w Nevadzi - film przyrodniczy 10.55 Szczęście i pokój daj tej ziemi Pani - reportaż 11.20 U Pana Boga za piecem - magazyn niepełnosprawnych 11.45 Zastąpić matkę - reportaż 11.55 Program dnia 12.00 Film fabularny 13.30 Msza św. jazzowa 14.40 Zachować w pamięci - film dokumentalny 15.00 Koronka do Miłosierdzia Bożego 15.15 Twarze Tadmoru - film dokumentalny 15.35 Ścieżki kultury: Jan III Sobieski - magazyn kulturalny 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Człowiek religijny - film dokumentalny 16.25 O uśmiech dziecka - reportaż 16.40 Lata święte w fotografii - film dokumentalny 17.00 Paradoksy św. Teresy z Lisieux - film dokumentalny 17.25 Wielkopolska - film krajoznawczy 17.50 Argentyna - film dokumentalny 18.15 Religia prawdziwa - film dokumentalny 18.40 Życiu tak i rodzinie - reportaż 18.55 Program dnia 19.00 Tydzień w Kościele - przegląd wydarzeń 19.20 Bajka na dobranoc 19.30 Paul Gaugain i awangarda rosyjska - film dokumentalny 19.55 Bramy - impresja filmowa 20.15 Głowa - film dokumentalny 20.35 Różaniec: część radosna 20.55 Program dnia 21.00 Apel Jasnogórski 21.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 21.10 Oblicza Izraela: Jerozolima - reportaż 21.40 Męczennicy misji - film dokumentalny 22.10 Rola kobiety w Afryce - film dokumentalny 22.40 Niezwykłe miasteczko Kazimierz - film krajoznawczy 22.55 Słowacja w fotografii - felieton 23.05 Spotkanie z bł. Jose Maria Escriva de Balaguerem - relacja 23.55 Program dnia 24.00 Zakończenie programu Formuła 1 06.00 X-Games - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 06.50 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 07.20 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 08.10 Magazyn Motoryzacyjny Młodych - program dla młodzieży 08.40 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 09.10 Cięcia (Cuts) - dramat obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1996, reż. Martyn Friend, wyk. Paul Chapman, Peter Davison, James Healy, Bobby Knutt (80 min) 10.30 Wrestling Polsat - magazyn sportowy 11.20 Ktoś za drzwiami (Someone Behind the Door) - film kryminalny, Francja 1971, reż. Nicolas Gessner, wyk. Charles Bronson, Anthony Perkins, Jill Ireland, Henri Garcin (97 min) 12.55 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 13.25 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 14.10 Wygodniej nie wiedzieć - dramat społeczny, USA 15.50 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 16.20 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 17.10 Miss Telewizji - program rozrywkowy 17.40 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18.10 Jeden z naszych - film wojenny, W. Bryt. 19.55 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 20.25 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 21.10 Wielki napad na bank w Sant Louis - film sensacyjny, USA 22.40 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 23.10 Zakazane zabawy (Forbidden Games) - film sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Edward Holzman, wyk. Jeff Griggs, Lesli Kay Sterling, Gail Harris, Amy Weber (89 min) 00.35 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 01.20 Wyprawa w przeszłość (Virgin Hunters) - film erotyczny, USA 1994, reż. Elen Cabot, wyk. Ian Abercombie, Brian Bremer, Morgan Fairchild, Michelle Matheson (75 min) 02.35 Zakończenie programu Polonia 1 05.30 Top Shop 07.40 Film animowany 08.15 Top Shop 12.20 Zbuntowana - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Blas De Filippis, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Riccardo Darin 13.15 Top Shop 17.45 Przysmaki życia - talk show 18.45 Zbuntowana - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Blas De Filippis, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Riccardo Darin 19.45 Top Shop 20.45 Stellina - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Diana Alvarez, wyk. Andrea Del Boca, Riccardo Darin 21.50 Werdykt - program Tomasza Tomaszewskiego 22.20 Top Shop 00.30 Playboy - magazyn erotyczny Atomic TV 06.00 Starter 10.00 Atomix 12.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 13.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 13.10 Lunch Mix 14.00 Atomix 15.30 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 15.40 Monogram: Janet Jackson 16.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 17.00 Hitofon - lista przebojów 19.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 19.10 Atomizer 21.00 Śmietanka 22.00 Pieprz 23.00 Night Mix 00.00 Bunkier 01.00 Atomix Komedia 07.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 07.30 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 08.00 Gwiazda Indii (Star of India) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1954, reż. Arthur Lubin, wyk. Cornel Wilde, Jean Wallace, Herbert Lom (84 min) 09.30 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 10.00 Biały szejk (Lo Sceicco bianco) - film obyczajowy, Włochy 1951, reż. Federico Fellini, wyk. Alberto Sordi, Brunella Bova, Leopoldo Triste, Giulietta Masina (90 min) 11.30 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 12.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 12.30 Witaj słoniu (Buon giorno, elefante) - komedia obyczajowa, Włochy 1952, reż. Gianni Franciolini, wyk. Vittorio de Sica, Maria Mercader, Nando Bruno, Sabu (82 min) 13.50 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 14.20 Żandarm i kosmici (Le gendarme et les extra terrestres) - komedia, Francja 1978, reż. Jean Girault, wyk. Louis de Funes, Michel Galabru, Maurice Rich, Jean-Pierre Rambal (90 min) 15.50 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 16.20 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 16.50 Trinity, trzymaj się (Trinity Is Still My Name) - western, Włochy 1971, reż. E.B. Clucher, wyk. Terence Hill, Bud Spencer, Jessica Dublin, Jean Louis (106 min) 18.50 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 19.20 Junior - program rozrywkowy 19.50 Miliony Madigana (Madigan's Millions) - film sensacyjny, USA 1968, reż. Stanley Prager, wyk. Franco Fabrizi, Riccardo Garrone, Dustin Hoffman, Elsa Martinelli (89 min) 21.20 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 21.50 Grzeszna dniem i nocą (Veilleur de nuit) - komedia, Francja 1996, reż. Patric Ferant, wyk. Philippe Noiret, Sabine Azema, Eric Metayer (75 min) 23.10 Just Kidding - ukryta kamera 23.20 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 23.50 A gdyby tak zapalić? (Smoking) - komedia obyczajowa, Francja 1993, reż. Alain Resnais, wyk. Sabine Azema, Pierre Arditi (140 min) 02.10 Zakończenie programu Dla Ciebie 06.00 Jackie Collins, rozmowy bez tajemnic - talk show 06.30 Gotuję bo lubię - magazyn kulinarny 06.45 Smakosze i rozkosze - magazyn kulinarny 07.00 Micaela - telenowela 08.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 09.00 Micaela - telenowela 10.00 Amazonka (La cavaliere) (3) - melodramat, Francja 1992, reż. Philippe Monnier, wyk. Ilaria Borrelli, Daniela Poggi, Patrick Perez, Roger Nonez (60 min) 11.00 Program muzyczny 12.40 Tylko dla dam - magazyn 13.10 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 14.00 Micaela - telenowela 15.00 Egzamin dojrzałości - program rozrywkowy 16.00 Lobby, kulisy władzy - serial obyczajowy 17.00 Robert Janson - koncert 18.10 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 18.40 Jackie Collins, rozmowy bez tajemnic - talk show 19.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 20.00 Micaela - telenowela 21.00 Amazonka (La cavaliere) (4) - melodramat, Francja 1992, reż. Philippe Monnier, wyk. Ilaria Borrelli, Daniela Poggi, Patrick Perez, Roger Nonez (60 min) 22.00 Lobby, kulisy władzy - serial obyczajowy 23.00 Życie jak poker - telenowela 23.30 Jackie Collins, rozmowy bez tajemnic - talk show 00.00 Micaela - telenowela 01.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 02.00 Micaela - telenowela 03.00 Zakończenie programu TV Białystok 07.00 (WP) Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Olimpiada ślimaczków - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Niebezpieczna Zatoka - serial przygodowy 08.00 Dzień dobry - magazyn poranny 08.30 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Bałtyk - reportaż 10.10 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Z wiatrem i pod wiatr - serial dla młodzieży 11.15 (WP) Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy 11.30 (WP) Chochlikowe psoty czyli zmagania z ortografią - program dla dzieci 11.50 (WP) Z lamusa techniki - felieton 12.05 (WP) Rozumieć sztukę - felieton 12.30 (WP) Drynda - program dla dzieci 13.00 (WP) Miedzą do Europy 13.30 (WP) Portrety miast - reportaż 14.00 (WP) Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Dzieci-dzieciom - koncert 15.35 Powtórzenie na życzenie 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Obiektyw - flesz 16.15 Miska ryżu - serial dokumentalny 16.40 Klan - serial obyczajowy 17.05 Magazyn historyczny 17.30 Z regionu - magazyn reporterów 17.55 Kartka z kalendarza 18.00 Obiektyw 18.20 Gość dnia 18.30 Diagnoza - magazyn medyczny 18.50 Co się pisze - przegląd prasy 19.00 (WP) Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Maszyna zmian - serial dla dzieci, Polska 1995, reż. Andrzej Maleszka, wyk. Ewa Gawryluk, January Brunov, Beata Żurek, Katarzyna Łuczewska (28 min) 20.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 21.30 Obiektyw - wiadomości wieczorne 21.45 Na czterech i dwóch kółkach - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Doktor Kildare (16/26) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1961-66, reż. Lawrence Dobkin/James Goldstone, wyk. Richard Chamberlain, Raymond Massey, Lee Kurty, Steve Bell 23.00 Wieczór z polityką 23.45 Muzyczny relaks TV 3 Bydgoszcz 07.00 (WP) Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Olimpiada ślimaczków - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Niebezpieczna Zatoka - serial przygodowy 08.00 Od poniedziałku do piątku - magazyn poranny 08.30 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Bałtyk - reportaż 10.10 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Z wiatrem i pod wiatr - serial dla młodzieży 11.15 (WP) Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy 11.30 (WP) Chochlikowe psoty czyli zmagania z ortografią - program dla dzieci 11.50 (WP) Z lamusa techniki - felieton 12.05 (WP) Rozumieć sztukę - felieton 12.30 (WP) Drynda - program dla dzieci 13.00 (WP) Miedzą do Europy 13.30 (WP) Portrety miast - reportaż 14.00 (WP) Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Dzieci-dzieciom - koncert 15.30 Panorama wsi - magazyn rolniczy 16.00 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 16.05 Klan - serial obyczajowy 16.30 Widzimisie - lista przebojów 17.00 Od poniedziałku do piątku - magazyn poranny 17.30 To i owo - program B. Szymańskiej 18.00 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 18.20 Kąt widzenia - program publicystyczny 18.30 Panorama 18.50 W zbliżeniu - magazyn reporterów 19.00 (WP) Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Maszyna zmian - serial dla dzieci, Polska 1995, reż. Andrzej Maleszka, wyk. Ewa Gawryluk, January Brunov, Beata Żurek, Katarzyna Łuczewska (28 min) 20.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 21.30 Kąt widzenia - program publicystyczny 21.45 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Doktor Kildare (16/26) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1961-66, reż. Lawrence Dobkin/James Goldstone, wyk. Richard Chamberlain, Raymond Massey, Lee Kurty, Steve Bell 23.00 (WP) Wielkie gwiazdy Hollywood - serial dokumentalny 23.50 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Kraków 07.00 (WP) Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Olimpiada ślimaczków - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Niebezpieczna Zatoka - serial przygodowy 08.00 Kronika 08.10 Rola - magazyn rolniczy 08.30 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Bałtyk - reportaż 10.10 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Z wiatrem i pod wiatr - serial dla młodzieży 11.15 (WP) Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy 11.30 (WP) Chochlikowe psoty czyli zmagania z ortografią - program dla dzieci 11.50 (WP) Z lamusa techniki - felieton 12.05 (WP) Rozumieć sztukę - felieton 12.30 (WP) Drynda - program dla dzieci 13.00 (WP) Miedzą do Europy 13.30 (WP) Portrety miast - reportaż 14.00 (WP) Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Dzieci-dzieciom - koncert 15.30 Kronika 15.35 Nasza antena 15.40 Urodziny u Budziaszka - koncert 16.30 Ludzie i wydarzenia 16.45 Lekcje języka angielskiego 17.00 ABC reformy - program publicystyczny 17.15 Krakowskie legendy 17.30 Załatwmy to razem - program publicystyczny 17.50 Prognoza pogody 18.00 Kronika 18.20 Kraków 2000 18.45 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 19.00 (WP) Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Maszyna zmian - serial dla dzieci, Polska 1995, reż. Andrzej Maleszka, wyk. Ewa Gawryluk, January Brunov, Beata Żurek, Katarzyna Łuczewska (28 min) 20.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 21.30 Kronika 21.45 Studio sport 21.55 Nasza antena 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Doktor Kildare (16/26) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1961-66, reż. Lawrence Dobkin/James Goldstone, wyk. Richard Chamberlain, Raymond Massey, Lee Kurty, Steve Bell 23.00 Portrety: Zbigniew Łagocki - program publicystyczny 23.30 Rock'n'roll i inni - program muzyczny 23.45 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Łódż 06.55 Program dnia 07.00 (WP) Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Olimpiada ślimaczków - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Niebezpieczna Zatoka - serial przygodowy 08.00 Niewiarygodne sporty - serial 08.30 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Bałtyk - reportaż 10.10 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Z wiatrem i pod wiatr - serial dla młodzieży 11.15 (WP) Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy 11.30 (WP) Chochlikowe psoty czyli zmagania z ortografią - program dla dzieci 11.50 (WP) Z lamusa techniki - felieton 12.05 (WP) Rozumieć sztukę - felieton 12.30 (WP) Drynda - program dla dzieci 13.00 (WP) Miedzą do Europy 13.30 (WP) Portrety miast - reportaż 14.00 (WP) Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Dzieci-dzieciom - koncert 15.45 Filmowa encyklopedia Łodzi 16.00 Depozyt wiary - magazyn 16.30 Studio sport: Rajd Pekin - Paryż 16.55 Uciechy spod strzechy 17.15 Studio zgrabnej sylwetki - program poradnikowy 17.30 Łódzki klub parlamentarny 18.00 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 18.20 Magazyn sportowy 18.50 Giełda pracy 19.00 (WP) Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Maszyna zmian - serial dla dzieci, Polska 1995, reż. Andrzej Maleszka, wyk. Ewa Gawryluk, January Brunov, Beata Żurek, Katarzyna Łuczewska (28 min) 20.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 21.30 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 21.50 Reportaż 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Doktor Kildare (16/26) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1961-66, reż. Lawrence Dobkin/James Goldstone, wyk. Richard Chamberlain, Raymond Massey, Lee Kurty, Steve Bell 22.50 Ktokolwiek wie 22.55 (WP) Wielkie gwiazdy Hollywood - serial dokumentalny 00.10 Program na wtorek PTV 3 Poznań 07.00 (WP) Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Olimpiada ślimaczków - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Niebezpieczna Zatoka - serial przygodowy 08.00 Teleskop 08.15 Medycyna i Ty - magazyn medyczny 08.30 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Bałtyk - reportaż 10.10 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Z wiatrem i pod wiatr - serial dla młodzieży 11.15 (WP) Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy 11.30 (WP) Chochlikowe psoty czyli zmagania z ortografią - program dla dzieci 11.50 (WP) Z lamusa techniki - felieton 12.05 (WP) Rozumieć sztukę - felieton 12.30 (WP) Drynda - program dla dzieci 13.00 (WP) Miedzą do Europy 13.30 (WP) Portrety miast - reportaż 14.00 (WP) Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Dzieci-dzieciom - koncert 15.30 Paragraf - magazyn 15.35 Źródło - magazyn katolicki 16.00 Mój dom, moje mieszkanie - program poradnikowy 16.15 Mała czarna z Telewizją Poznań 16.30 Teleskop 16.50 Klan - serial obyczajowy 17.15 Wywiad Teleskopu 17.25 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informacje 17.30 Magazyn sportowy 17.45 Spojrzenia - magazyn reporterów 17.55 Paragraf - magazyn 18.00 Teleskop - wydanie główne 18.20 Teleskop miejski 18.30 Co dobrego w Poznaniu? 18.45 Mój dom, moje mieszkanie - program poradnikowy 19.00 (WP) Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Maszyna zmian - serial dla dzieci, Polska 1995, reż. Andrzej Maleszka, wyk. Ewa Gawryluk, January Brunov, Beata Żurek, Katarzyna Łuczewska (28 min) 20.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 21.30 Teleskop miejski 21.50 Wiadomości sportowe 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Doktor Kildare (16/26) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1961-66, reż. Lawrence Dobkin/James Goldstone, wyk. Richard Chamberlain, Raymond Massey, Lee Kurty, Steve Bell 22.55 Studio sport 00.00 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Rzeszów 07.00 (WP) Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Olimpiada ślimaczków - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Niebezpieczna Zatoka - serial przygodowy 08.00 Aktualności 08.10 Sportowa dwudziestka 08.30 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Bałtyk - reportaż 10.10 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Z wiatrem i pod wiatr - serial dla młodzieży 11.15 (WP) Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy 11.30 (WP) Chochlikowe psoty czyli zmagania z ortografią - program dla dzieci 11.50 (WP) Z lamusa techniki - felieton 12.05 (WP) Rozumieć sztukę - felieton 12.30 (WP) Drynda - program dla dzieci 13.00 (WP) Miedzą do Europy 13.30 (WP) Portrety miast - reportaż 14.00 (WP) Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Dzieci-dzieciom - koncert 15.30 Studio Przemyśl 15.50 Przerwa - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.00 Rzeszowska scena rockowa - program muzyczny 16.15 Aktualności 16.25 Kalendarium 16.30 Magazyn komputerowy 16.45 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej 17.15 Mój gość... 17.30 Sportowa trzydziestka 18.00 Aktualności 18.20 Muzyczna skrzynka 18.30 Kwadrans z posłem - program publicystyczny 18.45 Zdrowie i medycyna - program poradnikowy 19.00 (WP) Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Maszyna zmian - serial dla dzieci, Polska 1995, reż. Andrzej Maleszka, wyk. Ewa Gawryluk, January Brunov, Beata Żurek, Katarzyna Łuczewska (28 min) 20.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 21.30 Aktualności wieczorne 21.45 Czas dla telewidzów 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Doktor Kildare (16/26) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1961-66, reż. Lawrence Dobkin/James Goldstone, wyk. Richard Chamberlain, Raymond Massey, Lee Kurty, Steve Bell 22.55 (WP) Wielkie gwiazdy Hollywood - serial dokumentalny 23.45 Program na wtorek TV 5 Wrocław 07.00 (WP) Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Olimpiada ślimaczków - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Niebezpieczna Zatoka - serial przygodowy 08.00 Fakty poranne 08.30 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Bałtyk - reportaż 10.10 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Z wiatrem i pod wiatr - serial dla młodzieży 11.15 (WP) Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy 11.30 (WP) Chochlikowe psoty czyli zmagania z ortografią - program dla dzieci 11.50 (WP) Z lamusa techniki - felieton 12.05 (WP) Rozumieć sztukę - felieton 12.30 (WP) Drynda - program dla dzieci 13.00 (WP) Miedzą do Europy 13.30 (WP) Portrety miast - reportaż 14.00 (WP) Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Dzieci-dzieciom - koncert 15.30 Ene, due, rabe... - program dla dzieci 16.00 Wojny, bitwy, żołnierze - serial dokumentalny 17.00 Hallo krzyżówka - teleturniej 17.15 Układamy-wygrywamy - teleturniej 17.30 Tak-nie 18.00 Fakty - wydanie główne 18.20 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 18.30 Tele sport 19.00 (WP) Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Maszyna zmian - serial dla dzieci, Polska 1995, reż. Andrzej Maleszka, wyk. Ewa Gawryluk, January Brunov, Beata Żurek, Katarzyna Łuczewska (28 min) 20.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 21.30 Fakty 21.45 Protestuję 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Doktor Kildare (16/26) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1961-66, reż. Lawrence Dobkin/James Goldstone, wyk. Richard Chamberlain, Raymond Massey, Lee Kurty, Steve Bell 22.55 Jest sprawa - magazyn 23.00 Stan zagrożenia 23.25 Klasyk nasz bliski TVP Regionalna 07.00 Księżniczka Szeherezada (5/26) - serial animowany 07.25 Olimpiada ślimaczków (4/13) - serial animowany 07.35 Niebezpieczna Zatoka (75/123) - serial przygodowy 08.00 OTV 08.30 Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 08.45 To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 Seniora (177,178) - telenowela 10.00 Bałtyk (77/90) - reportaż 10.10 Telezakupy 10.30 Z wiatrem i pod wiatr (20/26) - serial dla młodzieży 11.15 Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna (28/86) - serial popularnonaukowy 11.30 Chochlikowe psoty czyli zmagania z ortografią (7/18) - program dla dzieci 11.50 Z lamusa techniki (4/13) - felieton 12.05 Rozumieć sztukę (4/10) - felieton 12.30 Drynda - program dla dzieci 13.00 Miedzą do Europy 13.30 Portrety miast - reportaż 14.00 Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 14.30 Krople miłości (79/150) - telenowela 15.00 Dzieci-dzieciom - koncert 15.30 OTV 19.00 Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 19.30 Maszyna zmian (11/12) - serial dla dzieci, Polska 1995, reż. Andrzej Maleszka, wyk. Ewa Gawryluk, January Brunov, Beata Żurek, Katarzyna Łuczewska (28 min) 20.00 Seniora (177,178) - telenowela 21.00 To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 21.30 OTV 22.00 Krople miłości (79/150) - telenowela 22.30 Doktor Kildare (16/26) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1961-66, reż. Lawrence Dobkin/James Goldstone, wyk. Richard Chamberlain, Raymond Massey, Lee Kurty, Steve Bell (24 min) 22.55 Wielkie gwiazdy Hollywood (3/4) - serial dokumentalny 00.00 Zakończenie programu TV Bryza 05.45 Program dnia i kartka z kalendarza 05.55 Koncert życzeń 06.20 Patrol - magazyn kryminalny 06.50 Techno Party - program muzyczny 07.20 Posterunek przy Hill Street - serial sensacyjny 08.15 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 09.10 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 09.40 Edera - telenowela 10.35 Jolanda - telenowela 11.05 Manuela - telenowela 12.00 Telezakupy 12.30 Antonella - telenowela 13.20 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 13.50 Muzyczny regał - program muzyczny 14.20 Telezakupy 14.50 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 15.45 Manuela - telenowela 16.40 Magazyn sportowy 17.20 Ultrasonograf - magazyn medyczny 17.35 Aktualności 17.50 Sport - flesz 18.05 Posterunek przy Hill Street - serial sensacyjny 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Moje drugie ja - serial SF 20.00 Przestańcie się kłócić (Please Try to Love Each Other) - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 1998, reż. Ute Wieland, wyk. Thomas Heinze, Carin Tieze, Hans Jurgen Schatz, Gudrun Gabriet (90 min) 21.45 Cień wspomnień - serial obyczajowy 22.40 Aktualności wieczorne 22.55 Detektyw Remington Steele - serial kryminalny 23.50 Gillette Sport - magazyn sportowy 00.20 Idziemy na ryby - magazyn wędkarski 01.50 Magazyn sportowy 02.30 Ultrasonograf - magazyn medyczny 02.45 Program na wtorek 02.50 Teleinformator WTK 07.30 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 07.40 Arena - magazyn sportowy 08.05 Studio sport 09.25 Podróżnicy - program krajoznawczy 09.45 Kuchnia smakosza - program kulinarny 10.10 Dla ciebie - magazyn dla kobiet 10.25 Ręce, które leczą - spotkanie ze Zbigniewem Nowakiem 10.45 Moje dziecko - magazyn dla rodziców 11.00 Program lokalny 11.30 Akcenty - magazyn reporterów 12.00 Wystawa ogrodnicza w Hampton Coutr - serial przyrodniczy 13.00 Modelki - serial dokumentalny 13.30 Maryla Rodowicz - film dokumentalny 14.00 Bolek i Lolek, Reksio, Mały myśliwy - filmy dla dzieci 14.30 Program lokalny 15.00 Bonanza - serial przygodowy 15.55 Czas na sport - program sportowy 16.00 Arena - magazyn sportowy 16.30 Program lokalny 17.00 Flesz Codziennika 17.05 Książka nie tylko do poduszki - nowości wydawnicze 17.15 Kamera Start - teleturniej filmowy 17.40 Flesz Codziennika 17.50 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 18.10 Za kulisami - komedia 18.30 Zemsta - serial obyczajowy 19.20 Dwory i pałace - serial krajoznawczy 19.30 Bolek i Lolek, Reksio, Rodzina pewnej szynki - filmy dla dzieci 20.00 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 20.20 Wystawa 2001 - polskie gwiazdy w obiektywie Wiktora Kurnatowskiego 20.30 Zbrodnia i kara (3) - dramat psychologiczny, ZSRR 1970, reż. Lew Kulidżanow, wyk. Giorgij Taratorkin, Innokientij Smoktunowski, Tatiana Biedowa (90 min) 22.00 Program lokalny 22.30 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 22.45 Komentarz sportowy 23.10 Magazyn Z jak zdrowie - program medyczny 23.25 Zbrodnia i kara (3) - dramat psychologiczny, ZSRR 1970, reż. Lew Kulidżanow, wyk. Giorgij Taratorkin, Innokientij Smoktunowski, Tatiana Biedowa (90 min) ORT 02.00 Witajcie o poranku - magazyn poranny 05.00 Wiadomości 05.10 Delikatna trucizna - serial 06.15 Pole cudów - teleturniej 07.15 Film animowany 07.30 Zdrowie - magazyn medyczny 08.00 Wiadomości 08.15 Na luzie - program rozrywkowy 08.50 Pierścień z Amsterdamu (Kolco iz Amsterdama) - film sensacyjny, ZSRR 1981, reż. W. Czebotariew, wyk. Aleksandr Zbrujew, Michaił Wołkow, Wsiewołod Łarionow, Giennadij Korolkow (87 min) 10.20 Film animowany 10.30 Razem - magazyn reporterów 11.00 Wiadomości 11.15 Walki zwierząt - serial animowany 11.40 Co, gdzie, jak - magazyn dla dzieci 12.00 Gwiezdna godzina 12.25 ...Dla szesnastolatków i starszych 13.00 Delikatna trucizna - serial 14.00 Wiadomości 14.25 Przyspieszona pomoc - serial komediowy 14.55 My i czas 15.35 Prognoza pogody 15.50 Poczekalnia (Zał ożidania) - serial obyczajowy, Białoruś1998 16.45 Dobranoc dzieciaki! 17.00 Wriemia - magazyn informacyjny 18.00 Z archiwum X - serial SF 19.45 Spojrzenie 20.25 Hokej na lodzie: Puchar Bałtyku. Finlandia - Szwecja (w przerwie ok. 21.10 Wiadomości) 22.45 Program na wtorek 22.50 Zakończenie programu Dsf 03.00 Monster Trucks (3) (powt.) 04.00 Kulturystyka: Zawody Full Strength w Dreźnie (powt.) 05.00 Bilard: MŚ w Viersen (1) (powt.) 06.00 Magazyn reklamowy 06.15 Wokół futbolu - magazyn (powt.) 08.15 K-tel - magazyn reklamowy 08.45 Piłka nożna: 2 liga niemiecka - 17 kolejka (powt.) 09.45 Wokół futbolu - magazyn (powt.) 11.45 Magazyn reklamowy 12.00 Poza kontrolą (24) - magazyn (powt.) 12.30 Monster Trucks (15) 13.00 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy (powt.) 14.00 Takeshi's Castle (61) (powt.) 14.45 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 15.15 Monster Trucks (17) (powt.) 15.45 Poza kontrolą (25) - magazyn (powt.) 16.15 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy (powt.) 17.15 Takeshi's Castle (62) 18.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 18.30 InTeam - magazyn piłkarski 19.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 19.30 InTeam - magazyn piłkarski 20.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 20.15 (na żywo) Piłka nożna: 2 liga niemiecka - mecz Borussia Mönchengladbach - 1.FC Nürnberg 22.10 Piłka nożna: 2 liga niemiecka - 17 kolejka 22.45 LaOla - magazyn piłkarski 23.30 Touchdown: mecz Arizona Cardinals - Buffalo Bills 00.45 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 01.15 Best Direct - magazyn reklamowy 01.45 Poza kontrolą (26) - magazyn (powt.) 02.15 Kaskaderzy - magazyn (powt.) Ard 05.30 Magazyn poranny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.03 Zakazana miłość - telenowela, Niemcy 1995 (powt.) 09.28 Śniadanie z ARD - magazyn rozmaitości 10.00 Wiadomości 10.35 Kłótnia na zamku (Wettstreit im Schloss) - baśń filmowa, Czechy 1993, reż. Zdenek Zelenka, wyk. Filip Blazek, Barbora Bobulova, Jaromir Hanzlik, Jirina Bohdalova (75 min) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Bufet ARD - magazyn rozmaitości 13.00 Magazyn popołudniowy - magazyn informacyjny 14.00 Wiadomości 14.03 Skrzynka życzeń - talk show 15.00 Wiadomości 15.15 Niemieckie domy książęce: Anhalt - film dokumentalny 16.00 Fliege, czyli mucha - talk show 17.00 Wiadomości 17.15 Brisant - magazyn publicystyczny 17.43 Magazyn regionalny 17.55 Zakazana miłość - telenowela, Niemcy 1999 18.25 Marienhof - telenowela, Niemcy 1999 18.55 Tanja - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1999 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Złota 1 - parada przebojów - program folklorystyczny 21.00 Wyjątkowi ludzie - magazyn 21.45 Po przyjacielsku - serial obyczajowy 22.30 Tematy dnia - magazyn publicystyczny 23.00 Spływ rzeką przez Prusy Wschodnie - film dokumentalny 00.15 Magazyn nocny 00.35 Kronika przemian - serial dokumentalny 00.50 Po tamtej stronie chmur (Par dela les nuages) - dramat psychologiczny, Francja/Włochy/Niemcy 1995, reż. Michelangelo Antonioni/Wim Wenders, wyk. John Malkovich, Sophie Marceau, Fanny Ardant, Jean Reno (105 min) 02.35 Hawaii - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1965, reż. George Roy Hill, wyk. Julie Andrews, Max von Sydow, Richard Harris, Carroll O'Connor (155 min) 05.00 Najpiękniejsze trasy kolejowe Europy - magazyn krajoznawczy Arte 19.00 Feascynacja Afryką - obrazy przyszłości - film dokumentalny, Niemcy 1999 19.50 Arte Info - wiadomości i prognoza pogody 20.15 Zwiariowany dom towarowy - serial dokumentalny, Francja 1999 20.45 Sons Of The Desert - komedia, USA 1934, reż. William A. Seiter, wyk. Stan Laurel, Oliver Hardy (62 min) 21.45 The Music Box - komedia, USA 1930, reż. James Parrott, wyk. Stan Laurel, Oliver Hardy (29 min) 22.15 Dance of the Cookoos - komedia, USA 1982, reż. Alan Douglas, wyk. Stan Laurel, Oliver Hardy (71 min) 23.50 Na krótko: Jingle Bells - film krótkometrażowy, Francja 1997 00.15 Jan Paweł II - film dokumentalny (powt.) 02.10 Max Lindner (7) - film niemy, Francja 1911 Kabel 1 05.45 Beztroskie dni - serial komediowy, USA 1973 06.10 Hogan's Heroses - serial komediowy, USA 1968 06.35 Idź na całość! - teleturniej (powt.) 07.10 Koło fortuny - teleturniej (powt.) 07.50 Mały domek na prerii - serial obyczajowy, USA 1978 (powt.) 08.50 Perry Mason - serial kryminalny, USA 1961 09.50 Okrutne wątpliwości (Cruel Doubt) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1992 (powt.) 13.20 Hawaii Five-0 - serial kryminalny, USA 1974 15.15 Vegas - serial kryminalny, USA 1978 16.15 T.J. Hooker - serial sensacyjny, USA 1982/86 17.15 Mały domek na prerii - serial obyczajowy, USA 1978 18.10 Wiadomości 18.20 Hogan's Heroses - serial komediowy, USA 1968 18.50 Idź na całość! - teleturniej 19.30 Koło fortuny - teleturniej 20.15 W sieci kłamstwa (Web of Deceit) - film sensacyjny, USA 1990, reż. Sandron Stern, wyk. Linda Purl, James Read, Paul de Souza, Larry Black (89 min) 22.10 Renegat - serial sensacyjny, USA 1993 23.10 Zawodowcy - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt. 1977 00.10 Wiadomości 00.15 Mike Hammer - serial kryminalny, USA 1986 01.20 Special Squad - serial kryminalny, Australia 1984 02.15 Czas po czasie (Time after Time) - thriller, USA 1978 (powt.) 04.10 Wiadomości 04.15 Podróż na dno morza - serial przygodowy, USA 1965 (powt.) 05.05 Kung Fu - serial przygodowy, USA 1973 (powt.) Nord 3 06.00 Kronika przemian - serial dokumentalny 06.15 N3 Przejażdżka z kamerą - magazyn krajoznawczy 06.30 Ellen - serial obyczajowy 07.00 Lindenstraße - telenowela, Niemcy 07.30 Mały wampir - serial dla dzieci 08.00 Kronika filmowa - magazyn dokumentalny 08.15 Gdy grają Lachmannowie - film dokumentalny 09.35 N3 Przejażdżka z kamerą - magazyn krajoznawczy (powt.) 09.45 Alpejskie przełęcze: Simplon - film dokumentalny 10.30 Nowinki z Süderhof - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 11.00 Można kosztować - program kulinarny 11.30 Obieżyświaty - magazyn podróżniczy 12.15 Planety (5/8) - serial dokumentalny 13.00 Mała syrenka (Die kleine Meerjungfrau) - baśń filmowa, Bułg./ZSRR 1976, reż. Wladimir Bytschkow, wyk. Vika Nowikowa, Juri Senkewitsch, Galina Artjomowa, Valentin Nikulin (90 min) 14.15 Zażycz sobie coś z archiwum! - program dokumentalny 15.00 N3 Przejażdżka z kamerą - magazyn krajoznawczy (powt.) 15.15 W poszukiwaniu Moby Dicka - film dokumentalny 16.00 Dzień powszedni na środku Morza Północnego - film dokumentalny 16.45 Dolnosaksońskie menu na zimę (1) - program kulinarny 17.15 Jauche und Levkojen - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 18.00 Ulica Sezamkowa - program dla dzieci 18.30 Nasz dziadek piaskowy - program dla dzieci 18.35 Magazyn regionalny 18.45 TO! - magazyn informacyjny 19.30 Magazyn regionalny 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Troje przestępców, dziecko i miłość (Drei Gauner, ein Baby und die Liebe) - film kryminalny, Niemcy 1997, reż. Vera Loebner, wyk. Harald Juhnke, Dieter Landuris, Julia Bauer, Patricia Jarosch (90 min) 21.45 Berlińska parada skeczów - program kabaretowy 22.15 Kurtyna w dół - Aplaus! - program kulturalny 23.00 Ach ty wesołku (Ach du Fröliche) - komedia obyczajowa, Niemcy 1995, reż. Stefan Lukschy, wyk. Harald Juhnke, Marijam Agischewa, Nicole Heesters, Karen Friesicke (83 min) 00.25 Przecudny Wrodow - film dokumentalny 01.45 Podróż dokoła świata Global Mariner - film dokumentalny 02.15 Kronika filmowa - magazyn dokumentalny 02.30 TO! - magazyn informacyjny 03.15 Halo Dolna Saksonia - magazyn regionalny (powt.) 03.45 Magazyn północny - magazyn informacyjny (powt.) 04.15 Magazyn Szlezwiku-Holsztynu - magazyn regionalny (powt.) 04.45 Hamburski żurnal - magazyn regionalny 05.15 Raport o Morzu Bałtyckim - program dokumentalny Sat 1 05.30 Telewizja śniadaniowa 09.00 Gliniarz i prokurator - serial sensacyjny, USA 1987 10.00 Rewir Wolffa - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1994 11.00 Jörg Pilawa - talk show 12.00 Vera w południe - talk show 13.00 Sonja - talk show 14.00 Ricky! - talk show 15.00 Star Trek - Deep Space Nine - serial SF, USA 1992 16.00 Słoneczny patrol - serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 17.00 Każdy z każdym - teleturniej 17.30 Magazyn regionalny 18.00 Sędzia Barbara Salesch - magazyn prawny 18.30 Szósta trzydzieści - magazyn informacyjny 18.50 Magazyn sportowy 19.00 blitz - magazyn aktualności 19.40 Szczera prawda! - magazyn sensacji 20.15 HeliCops - akcja nad Berlinem - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1998 21.15 Brisko's Jahrhunder-Show 21.45 BADESALZ - program rozrywkowy 22.15 Newsmaker - magazyn informacyjny 23.00 Spiegel TV - magazyn reporterów 23.35 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 00.05 Star Trek - Deep Space Nine - serial SF, USA 1988 (powt.) 01.00 Słoneczny patrol - serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 (powt.) 01.50 HeliCops - akcja nad Berlinem - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1998 (powt.) 02.40 Ricky! (powt.) 03.30 Vera w południe (powt.) 04.20 Szczera prawda! (powt.) 04.55 blitz (powt.) Super Rtl 05.40 Doug - serial animowany 06.00 Papyrus - serial animowany (powt.) 06.30 Pocket Dragons - serial animowany (powt.) 06.50 Raccoons - serial animowany (powt.) 07.15 Metty - magazyn dla dzieci 07.50 Trzy małe duszki - serial animowany (powt.) 08.15 Wowser - serial animowany 08.35 Extreme Dinosaurus - serial animowany 09.05 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 09.40 Dr Quinn - serial przygodowy, USA 1992/96 (powt.) 10.40 Arka Noego - serial dokumentalny 11.05 Kangoo - serial animowany 11.30 Hej, Arnold! - serial animowany 11.55 Bionic Six - serial animowany 12.20 Święty Mikołaj i spółka - serial animowany 12.45 Rotznasen - piosenki dla dzieci 12.50 Trzy małe duszki - serial animowany 13.15 Racoons - serial animowany 13.40 Pocket Dragons - serial animowany 14.05 Nowy świat gnomów - serial animowany 14.30 The Oz Kids - serial animowany 14.55 Wowser - serial animowany 15.20 Doug - serial animowany 15.45 Kangoo - serial animowany 16.15 Skippy - serial animowany 16.40 Bionic Six - serial animowany 17.05 Extreme Dinosaurus - serial animowane 17.30 Legenda Tir Na Nog - serial przygodowy, USA/Irlandia 1998/99 18.00 Hej, Arnold! - serial animowany 18.30 Święty Mikołaj i spółka - serial animowany 19.00 Darkwing Duck - serial animowany 19.20 Doug - serial animowany 19.45 The Tex Avery Show - serial animowany 20.15 Murder, She Wrote - serial kryminalny, USA 1995/96 22.05 Melrose Place - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994/99 22.55 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997/99 23.40 Legenda Tir Na Nog - serial przygodowy, USA/Irlandia 1998/99 (powt.) 00.00 Gargoyles - serial animowany 00.25 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 01.55 Program nocny Vox 06.25 Rescue - serial sensacyjny, Austraalia 1993/95 (powt.) 07.25 Magazyn reklamowy 09.00 St-Tropez - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996/98 (powt.) 10.00 Siódme niebo - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997/99 (powt.) 11.00 Detektyw Remington Steele - serial kryminalny, USA 1982/86 (powt.) 11.55 Kucharski pojedynek - teleturniej 12.55 Rescue - serial sensacyjny, Austraalia 1993/95 13.50 Między nami - telenowela, Niemcy 1994/99 14.20 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - telenowela, Niemcy 1999 14.50 St-Tropez - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996/98 15.50 Siódme niebo - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997/99 16.45 Detektyw Remington Steele - serial kryminalny, USA 1982/86 17.45 Wiadomości 18.10 Kucharski pojedynek - teleturniej 19.10 Clever - magazyn poradnikowy 19.40 Masz brzmienie? - teleturniej muzyczny 20.15 Świry (Crackers) - komedia kryminalna, USA 1984, reż. Louise Malle, wyk. Donald Sutherland, Sean Penn, Jack Warden, Wallace Shawn (87 min) 22.05 Poniedziałkowy reportaż: Przygoda - wyspy wiertnicze 23.05 Süddeutsche TV - magazyn gazety Süddeutsche Zeitung 23.55 Wiadomości 00.05 Dracula vs.Frankenstein - horror, USA 1971, reż. Al Adamson, wyk. J. Carroll Naish, Lon Chaney, Anthony Eisley, Zandor Vorkov (95 min) 01.50 Midnight Kiss - horror, USA 1993, reż. Joel Bender, wyk. Michelle Ownes, Michael McMiller, Gregory A. Greer, Robert Miano (80 min) 03.25 Między nami - telenowela, Niemcy 1994/99 03.55 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - telenowela, Niemcy 1999 04.20 Wydział zabójstw - serial sensacyjny, USA 1993/97 05.10 Rave Around the World - taneczna noc dla wyspanych VIVA 06.00 Pobudka z Vivą - program muzyczny 09.00 Viva Energiza - magazyn muzyczny. Wysokokaloryczna rozgrzewka o poranku 10.00 Viva Push-Up - magazyn muzyczny. Mieszanka najnowszych przebojów 11.00 Viva Sunshine - magazyn muzyczny. Przedpołudniowe spotkania z gwiazdami 12.00 Viva hity - magazyn muzyczny. Nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 13.00 Nowości Vivy - premiery i debiutanci 14.00 Co jest grane? - magazyn. Cotygodniowy przegląd kulturalny Vivy 15.00 Interaktiv - teledyski na telefon 17.00 Chartsurfer - notowania list przebojów 18.00 kEwL - show 19.00 Planeta Viva - magazyn rozmaitości: Lou Bega 20.00 World of Bits - magazyn aktualności ze świata muzyki, mody, kina i sportu 21.00 In Luv - talk show 22.00 Niteclub - nocny magazyn Vivy 23.00 WordCup - magazyn rozmaitości kulturalnych 00.00 Nocny ekspres: gorące brzmienia północy 01.00 Viva Charts - parada światowych hitów 02.00 Niteclub - nocny magazyn Vivy VTV 13:00 SC TOP 10 - súťaž videoklipov 14:00 Pád orlov - dráma, 85min., USA s A. Erlichovou, repríza 16:00 Magická záhrada - diskusná relácia o prejavoch ľudského ducha 17:00 Teenage 18:00 História Ameriky - dokument 19:05 Počasie 19:15 Denník VTV 19:30 Čo dokáže láska - telenovela 20:30 Záhrada - dráma, 90min., SR s R. Luknárom 22:10 Športové spravodajstvo 22:20 Prečo? - Publicistická relácia 23:20 Záver vysielania Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WOT z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nasza TV z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Niepokalanów z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Formuła 1 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Atomic TV z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Komedia z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Dla Ciebie z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Białystok z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Bydgoszcz z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Kraków z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Łódż z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki PTV 3 Poznań z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Rzeszów z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 5 Wrocław z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Regionalna z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Bryza z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WTK z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ORT Ostankino z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki DSF z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ARD z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Arte z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kabel 1 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nord 3 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Super RTL z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Vox z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Viva z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VTV z 1999 roku